Asthmetic Gryffindor
by Chalyn the redneck bitch
Summary: Written with the permission of the author of "The Unsuspecting Savior", the sequel. Harry discovered that he had asthma over the summer, but can he cope with it at school? Based on the fifth movie/book, minor changes. Reviews are welcome and appreciated!
1. Lunchtime and explanations

Over lunch, Harry Ron and Hermione talked mainly about their Defense against the Dark Arts class. Hermione was tactfully avoiding the subject of Harry's asthma, for which he was grateful. He didn't feel like going into a discussion about it right then, or ever for that matter. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was not so thoughtful.

"Oui! Potter!" The smile on Harry's face dropped instantly, "Going muggle on us are you?" As the blonde laughed, Crabbe and Goyle joined in, crumbs falling out of their mouths and onto their robes. Malfoy growled at them to clean it up before they made a fool out of him. While the Slytherin table howled in laughter, Ron slowed down eating and Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm.

"It's not your fault, Harry, you know that."

"Yeah yeah."

Then Fred and George, the notorious Wesley twins, leaned over, wanting to know what had happened. Ginny told them to shut it, joined in by Ron, but Harry shook his head mumbling "later". Lunch was uneventful other than the Slytherin wise-cracks, and the trio made their way to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall sat on her desk, in the form of a cat, watching her class filter in and sit down at the desks. When everyone had arrived, she jumped down, changing into her regular form. She then took out her wand and flicked the instructions on the blackboard. She then turned back to the class and smiled.

"Welcome back to Transfiguration class; I see you are all well prepared, good. Today we will be transfiguring each other."

The class as a whole gasped and moaned. This unsettled McGonagall and her smile faded.

"No more whining, now split up into pairs."

Ron and Harry, naturally, paired up. Harry inwardly smiled, remembering the charm Lei had taught him and Snape, and fighting down the urge to use it instead of regular transfiguration. Ron caught the smile and shot him a questioning look. Harry simply shook his head and pointed his wand at Ron. The gesture was returned, and McGonagall said: "When you're ready, I want one of you to transfigure the other into a rodent, whichever you prefer, as long as you can turn them back successfully."

It was decided that Harry would go first, still laughing inwardly on how entertaining it would be to see a weasel running around like an actual weasel. However, he performed the actual spell and where Ron once sat was a red and white weasel looking up at him, at himself, then back at him with laughing anger in his eyes. McGonagall went around the room, examining the handiwork of her students, nodding approvingly at Harry's job, sighing disappointedly at Neville's work of accidentally turning Seamus into a half-way job. Then the rodents were returned to their original forms and the "favor" was returned. Harry laughed when he returned from being a mouse, much to the bafflement of Ron, but he was thinking about the revenge they'd had only a few days ago it seemed on the Dursleys.

Herbology was next and uneventful with Hufflepuffs. Next was Charms, equally uneventful. Since Divination was not until after the weekend, Harry had the rest of the day off to spend with his friends and brood.

Hermione, seizing the opportunity where it was just the three of them, decided to ask the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since the beginning of the day.

"Harry, you still haven't told us how you got asthma, not really."

Then Harry did something that caught the other two completely off guard. He sighed, dropped his head, and submitted to telling his two best friends the whole story before the rest of Gryffindor came in to be warned.

"Well," Harry started, raising his head, "it all started at the Dursley's. I got the flu from waiting on Dudley head and foot, but don't think that got me out of work. And if I didn't finish my chores, Vernon beat me. In fact, he beat me even if I _did_ finish my chores; he was drunk. Anyway, first it was breaking my wrist, then dislocating my shoulder, then apparently kicking me so hard I got appendicitis. It was horrible," Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron's faces were a mixture of utter shock and a bit of pity, _as usual_, "but I coped until it turned to pneumonia. I sent a message here to Hogwarts with Hedwig, asking any Professor who read it to come save me. Snape got it," Ron stuck his tongue out, "and took me here. Madame Pomfrey treated me, unfortunately there's no spell or potion to cure asthma. Anyway, Snape kept me here to care for me properly and make sure I was okay until I got some strength and weight back. So there you have it: I have asthma and no more hate for our potions master. Oh sure," noticing the vile looks from the others, "I have a dislike for him, but that only comes natural from being a Gryffindor. But I realized something over this summer, partly because of Lei: Snape has a heart, and he can live like a regular human sometimes. It's just hard to know him, that's all." Just then, Lei smiled as she came through the portrait hole. "I've been wondering when you were going to tell them, Harry. Perhaps it's only best to have waited this long though." Then, before there could be retaliation or further conversation, the tall girl went into the prefects' rooms for a bit of privacy. Hermione put a comforting hand on Harry's leg, mumbling "I'm so sorry", arousing Ron's jealousy. However, Harry had earned this pity.

Shortly thereafter, the twins came through the portrait hole, followed by Ginny, then the rest of the Gryffindors. Apparently, news had spread that Harry had a story to tell, and the common room was buzzing. This slightly irritated Harry, who shot the twins a dark look. It was returned by a laughing look mingled with curiosity. Then Harry got up and everyone shushed, slightly unnerving him. He then quickly said the general idea of what had happened, knowing that he'd be questioned about it. "I have asthma." The questions flared up instantly, Harry only listening to the ones coming from his friends, who needed to know but not everything. Ginny asked, "How?" Harry replied with a shrug, which wasn't true at all but he didn't feel like the whole house needed to know. He trusted Ron and Hermione, and Lei wouldn't tell since it wasn't her secret to tell. Fred and George asked, "When?" Harry merely said that it was over the summer, with a finality that said that he was tired of answering questions that really didn't matter anyway. He didn't want everyone's pity for what happened; he despised the thought of pity. He simply plopped down into the chair he'd recently occupied, slightly out of breath. Ron, sensing the problem, stood up and held his hands up to shush the crowd.

"You're all acting like muggle news reporters or worse, Rita Skeeter! Can't you see that he's said all he's going to say?"

Surprisingly, it got quiet and eventually everyone dispersed, leaving the twins and Ginny with the trio. Hermione shook her head in disbelief at their persistence.

"So, Harry, you never answered my question."

"And I don't intend to," his sharp tone took Ginny by surprise, "I'm sorry Ginny. It's just not for you to know, to concern yourself with. If I think the time comes that you, any of you, should know, I'll tell you. But until then, all you need to know is I got asthma over the summer."

"So why'd you tell us anyway?" George punched his twin in the arm, playfully but warningly. "Why do you think? If we pull any stunts, we gotta make sure he's not around or, well, yeah."

"Sorry guys," was all Harry could mumble before Ginny left for her dorm in a huff.


	2. Bathtime for the Boy who Lived

_This is chapter two. Reviews are appreciated. _

_Disclaimer: I know I didn't put this on chapter one, but I don't own Harry Potter. _

Harry went into his room and got some pajama bottoms with a loose T-shirt saying "Got Quidditch?" He then went out of the common room and made his way to the prefect's bathroom. He then drew a bath and slid in, welcoming the relaxing vapors. He didn't expect to have an attack, but had brought his inhaler just in case. He'd disarmed the 10 minute alarm on the teddy bear, not wanting to be seen carrying a teddy bear through the hallways. He watched the mermaid sleepily smile at him, letting him know it was almost curfew. Then, just as he was relaxing, Moaning Myrtle popped out of a toilet and made herself comfortable near him. Instinctively, Harry pulled bubbles around himself, even though she _was_ just a ghost. This made her laugh.

"Hi Harry. Have fun in Potions class today?"

"Myrtle! How did you find out?"

"I was sitting in a toilet, thinking about death, and I heard some boys talking about it. Made an impression, you did."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Well now that _you_ know…"

"What? It's not like many people actually _listen_ to me, after all. Well, that handsome blonde sometimes does…and a few of the other ghosts do…but other than that? No."

"Well that's a bit of a relief; at least now if anyone asks _I _ can tell them what happened."

"And what _did_ happen, Harry?"

"Asthma attack. Gods, Myrtle, do you have to creep so close?"

The ghost giggled. "I'm only a ghost, I can't do anything Harry. But how did you get asthma?"

"Long story…listen, I know that people need to know, but I only just got done telling Gryffindor about it. No sense in letting the whole school know."

"Hmrph. No need for worrying about that, Harry. That handsome blonde boy, he already told his two friends. And even if no one believes them, they'd listen just to get at you; you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

At that, Myrtle decided to give the boy some privacy and left through a toilet. Harry, grateful both for her leaving him in peace and for the tidbit of information she gave him, sighed. Then there was a knock on the door. Harry moaned.

"It's only me, mate."

"Yeah, whaddya want, Ron?"

At that, Ron entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He then walked to the other side of the tub.

"Mione sent me…said something about watching you. Besides, I've been missing this place."

"Yeah. You do know that I don't _need_ anyone to watch me, right?"

"I kinda figured that, but you know how she is; if I'd said no she'd be in here herself."

"Glad you're here, mate."

"Mmm-hmm."

Ron then stripped, Harry turning his head, and slid into the warm water. He let out an audible sigh of relief. Harry turned to see him gathering bubbles.

"Had a visit from Myrtle."

"Huh? When?"

"Just now, before you got here. She heard about potions."

"Don't worry about it mate."

"I'm not worried, I'm just mad. Malfoy's going around with Crabbe and Goyle and God knows who else…actually _discussing_ it!"

"Hey man, chill. It's not that bad, is it? I mean, the school _does_ kinda need to know about it."

"I know, it's just that…" Harry sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"C'mon mate, give me credit once in a while huh? When have I _ever_ understood what you were talking about? I learn, that's what us Weasleys do."

"Okay, fine. I know the school needs to know about it, but I wanted to tell them, not have Malfoy spreading it around like a rumor. Now, if something, god forbid, _were_ to happen, no one would really believe it because Malfoy said it, not me. You know?"

"Actually, I kinda _do_ know what you're talking about, for once. It's kinda like, you want people to _know_ you have it, not just _think_ that _maybe_ you _might_. Right?"

"Yeah, right."

Harry leaned back against the wall of the tub, letting his head loll back. At first, Ron leaned forward, ready to go over to help him. But when he realized his friend was just relaxing, he calmed down.

Later, after the two had taken turns turning their heads while the other got out and dressed, they went back to the common room, Harry grabbing his inhaler as he went. Back in the common room, they found Hermione having a hushed conversation with Ginny in one corner, Fred George and Lee talking in another. Then there was Neville by a window watching a spider trying to get in. Seamus was trying to rid himself of the whiskers and claws that had remained from Transfiguration. Harry laughed and took out his own wand. He then pointed it at him, saying an incantation. Then the whiskers disappeared from his face, next were the claws, which were likewise taken care of. Seamus thanked Harry profusely, then left.

Finally, Ginny's curiosity again got the better of her.

"Harry, do you think…I mean can you still…"

Hermione, tired of this already, asked for her. "Can you still play Quidditch?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well-um-uh-"

"It's only a mild case, Ginny. It's not going to stop me from playing."

Relief flooded onto the red-head's face. Even Ron lost some unseen tension at hearing this, as did Fred George and Lee. Harry thought they were all being a bit dramatic, but all the same, he himself felt relief for some reason. He yawned widely and announced that he was going to bed. Everyone nodded, saying their good-nights. Then he left the room into the prefect's hall.


	3. Quidditch Captain over Breakfast

_This is a long one but enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…nothing's changed; still don't own it._

On the way to his room, Harry saw that Lei's door stood ajar. He knocked slightly, seeing through the crack that she was sitting in her armchair, looking through some old photos. She smiled at him, waving him in. She a robe on, sporting several shades of blue. Harry pulled up her desk chair and sat down across from her. She returned to looking at the album in her lap. He looked over too, seeing it upside down but knowing it to be all of her and Doug, some of them with others as well. Her smile was steady as she started speaking to Harry.

"Oh how I miss those days. When all my friends and I could be together, having fun no matter what."

Harry nodded, not feeling the need to speak. After a few minutes like this, looking at the album, she closed it. "Time for bed; we've got a big day tomorrow haven't we? Quidditch try-outs and all."

"Y-you're trying out?"

"Of course I am! You taught me over the summer…said I had the qualities of a keeper. If I can only conquer my fear of heights, which I think you helped me with, I'll be good."

"Nice. I don't know if I'm captain or not, but if I get my note tomorrow I'll definatly let you know. Don't expect me to just _let_ you on the team though…friendship doesn't win you everything you know."

The two laughed, Lei saying that she wouldn't dream of it. Then Harry left her room to go to his own. Once there, he put his inhaler back in the teddy bear, arming the alarm. Then he set his clock to six the next morning and readily fell into the bed. His last thought before being overtaken by sleep as he hugged the bear close to his chest, was that he hoped he _was_ made captain of the Quidditch team. Then came the blackness…and the dreams.

Again, an evil, hissing voice, "Kill the spare". A flash of green light and Cedric's lifeless body falling down, staring up at the sky. Searing pain in his scar, and Voldemort returning to full livelihood.

Harry jolted into a sitting position, feeling like a pillow was over his face and bricks on his chest. Instinctively, he reached into the hidden pocket of his teddy bear and withdrew the yellow inhaler. As he inhaled the medication, he felt the attack subside. It was only then, after he'd replaced the tube to its hiding spot, that he realized how much he was sweating. Then there was a banging on the door to his room. Hermione and Ron were calling his name. Then, before he could get up to let them in and tell them he was fine, he heard Lei's voice softly say "Snuffles" and the door flew open as the three came in. Hermione rushed over and crashed on his bed, doing a full fever/pain check as she placed her hands on the sides of his face. Ron went to the bedside table and handed Harry his glasses, for which he was thankful [it gave him an excuse to turn from the worried eyes of Hermione]. Then Lei pulled up his desk chair [for a change] and sat on it in front of him.

"Alright mate?"

"Yeah, peachy."

"Harry, don't be short with your friends; we're here to help. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but I'm guessing that I don't really have a choice…do I?"

Lei laughed a bit while Hermione sighed in relief; as long as he kept his sense of humor he was fine.

"Well mate, I think I can guess what it was."

Hermione glared at Ron, which made Lei's mouth twitch into the beginnings of a smile.

"Ronald Wesley! Don't stress him playing games!"

"I wasn't Mione! Honest, I think I know what's bothering him!"

"You'd have to have been there to understand, mate."

Lei put a gentle hand on Harry's leg. "It's okay to talk about it, you know."

Harry sighed. As he dropped his head, Ron saw just a glimpse of his scar before his black hair covered it; it was red as any Wesley's hair. He looked at Lei, who had seen it as well, and both their eyes showed their concern, knowing what it had been. Hermione just sighed, knowing full well that Harry needed to sleep in peace.

"Harry, here," she handed him a small vial filled with a golden liquid, "It's some dreamless sleep potion. I bought it in Diagon Alley while I was shopping; it's all I have left. I'm sure Snape will give you more if you ask him, tell him what's going on, he'd have to. Anyway, you take it; it's only enough for a few hours worth, but that's all you'll really need."

Harry looked up at his friend with a look that said more than words "Thank-you". Then, confident that he'd be alright, Ron and Hermione left. Lei got up but lingered at the door for a moment. Then, once the other two had closed their doors behind them, she turned to Harry.

"I heard you, you know. And I saw your scar. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Lei."

"No need to thank me, Harry. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Lei smiled at Harry as she left. Unlike Ron, Hermione, and almost everyone else but Snape, her eyes and smile weren't swimming in pity for the boy. Instead, they were those of a friend who understood for the most part what he was going through. She knew she could count on him and that he knew he could count on her. With that said, Harry could only think of how he knew she needed to know who her real father was, but he'd made a promise not to tell. Only by keeping that promise to keep the truth hidden from her, he somehow felt as though he was lying to the only friend he had who didn't shower pity down on him. And, with that thought, he drank the potion, put the vial and his glasses on the bedside table, and went back to sleep.

The next day dawned bright and cheery. Harry woke up right before his clock went off, barely having time to shut the alarm off. He then swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. His scar still prickled, but he was used to that by now. As he stood up, he grabbed his glasses, sliding them on. He then walked over to the wardrobe. He opened it and picked out a red T-shirt with a gold lion on the back and "Gryffindor" written in gold on the front. He then got a pair of jeans and took them to his bed. He laid them out and changed. Once that was done, he disarmed the alarm on his bear and took his inhaler out, pocketing it. He then cast a charm on the bed, watching it make itself neatly. He then laid out his pajamas on it and slid some socks on. He jammed his feet into a pair of black shoes and left. As he turned the knob of his door, however, he came face-to-face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh, hello Harry. I was just going to see how you were doing and, ah, give you this. I thought it would be better delivered in person than by owl, seeing as how we're right here and all."

Harry thanked the professor and took the envelope, ripping it open. Then his face broke out into an all out smile as he read: "Dear Mr. Potter, It has come to Hogwarts attention that you are the star player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Therefore, we the teachers of this school would like to appoint you as the team captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team". Harry screamed "YES!" making Dumbledore chuckle. As the headmaster turned and left, Harry ran over to Ron's room, knocking on the door.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, geez!"

"Ron! Ron!"

"Alright, mate, I'm coming!"

Ron opened the door to his room slowly, sleep still in his eyes. Harry, oblivious to this, just told him that he'd been made captain of the team. Ron's sleepy, slightly irritated face quickly changed to elation at the news. Hermione opened her door and asked, none to pleasantly, what the fuss was about. Upon hearing it, she smiled and congratulated Harry. She then went back into her room, closing the door. Ron mumbled something about getting dressed as Harry turned and ran to Lei's room. However, he did not bang on her door like a barbarian. He simply tapped it quietly; having a feeling that if she wasn't awake already that he could tell her later. However, in a calm, quiet voice, she simply said that he could come in. He spoke the password and entered to find her already dressed and charming her hair into a braided ponytail. She smiled at him, knowing what he wanted to tell her but deciding that he could have the joy of saying it anyway.

"Lei! Lei! Guess what?!"

"Why? You'll tell me, I'm sure. But anyway, I'm guessing you didn't re-create the sorcerer's stone."

"Ha-Ha very funny. No, I made the captain of the Quidditch team!"

"Congratulations, Harry. Now then, if I can just make Keeper, my purple euphoria will be complete."

Harry laughed, leaving her in peace. As he walked out of her room, she called after him "Easy night last night? You know, after…"

Harry turned back to her, standing in the doorway. He smiled at her. "Yeah." He then left her room and nearly ran into Ron. They went into the common room, lingering at the portrait hole for Hermione. She came rushing out of the hall, smiling at the two. The trio then walked together to the Great Hall for an early breakfast before try-outs.

The Great Hall wasn't very crowded, except for the people wanting to try out for their house Quidditch teams or who just couldn't sleep. At the Gryffindor table, Ginny was already seated at her usual spot, attacking a plate nearly overflowing with food. Ron laughed and sat next to her, helping himself to some food. Hermione giggled as he too began to attack it. She then plopped a small helping of food onto her plate and cut it up like a semi-civilized person. Harry too acted a bit more well-mannered, deciding that instead of attacking an over-flowing plate it would be better to attack a full plate. Hermione found this a bit repulsive, but said nothing since nearly everyone in the Hall was eating like this. Fred George and Lee came running into the room, breathing hard with cobwebs in their hair. Ron dropped his fork, Ginny froze, and Harry started to laugh. Hermione alone found her voice.

"Boys? Do you have something you would like to share with us?"

"Not really, no."

"That wasn't a request, Lee. Where have you been?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mione? They've been in the passageways."

Fred and George looked at Ron with hurt eyes. "How did you know?"

"Well its obvious how he _knew_ isn't it? You boys didn't even care enough to clean up before breakfast!"

At that, the boys all got guilty looks on their faces, gingerly touching their heads to find the cobwebs. They then both cast clean-body charms on themselves, ridding themselves of any evidence. Harry laughed and re-commenced eating. Soon he was done and drinking some juice, quietly waiting for the others to finish eating.

"So, Harry, how's it feel to be captain?"

Harry looked from Lee to Ron in an instant. Ron plastered an "I have no idea what he's talking about" look on his face. Lee laughed.

"He didn't tell me, it's the fact that you finished first, trying to speed things along a bit are we?"

Harry laughed, nearly choking on his drink. Lei came into the Hall, sitting by Lee, who turned red.

"Hi boys, hi Hermione, Ginny."

The girls nodded, Hermione smiling a bit.

"Harry, you're already done?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well that was fast. I remember not that long ago when I had to threaten to force-feed you before you'd even eat half of your food."

Harry blushed, remembering their summer with Snape, in which Lei had in fact threatened that if he didn't eat two more bites of everything [he'd only sampled his dinner], that she'd spoon feed him like her cousins. Lei laughed, seeing him remember it. Everyone else had fumbuzzled looks on their faces. Lei laughed at them, serving herself some eggs and different types of vegetables. Hermione watched her, then commented on how meat would make her stronger for the team. She laughed.

"I'm a vegetarian; I don't do meat."

"I'm just saying, it's better for you."

"Hey, it's all good. Besides, Doug likes a veggie girl."

Lee's head drooped at the mention of another boy, probably her boyfriend. Fred noticed and punched him playfully in the arm. Lei pretended not to notice and concentrated on eating. Soon, everyone was done and Harry led the way to the Quidditch field for try-outs.

_Yeah I know, kinda long. Reviews are loved so give me some! _


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

_Chapter four_

_Disclaimer: I ain't rich or old enough to own Harry Potter._

Dew sparkled on the grass on the field. Harry had already changed into his Quidditch robes and was holding his firebolt. It seemed as if the whole Gryffindor house had shown up for try-outs. He smiled at everyone, laughing on the inside. He drew his wand and drew three lines on the ground in scarlet. A first year counted for a minute on his fingers, then raised his hand. Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Um…aren't there _four_ positions on a team?"

"Yes there are."

"So why are there only three lines?"

"I left out the Seeker group."

"Why?"

"Because _I'm_ the Seeker."

"Shouldn't you have to do try-outs then?"

"I'm the captain. But I'm going to train a few extra people to be substitutes, in case something happens where the actual member can't be there."

"Even if it's you?"

"Yes." Harry was starting to get tired of these questions.

"So why isn't there a line for the extra Seekers?"

"Because I'm going to test for those later today, probably after lunch."

"Oh okay."

Relived that the question session was over, Harry turned to the rest of the group.

"Okay, you've all come here to try out for Quidditch, and you probably already know what you want to be on the team so I need you to get into groups depending on what you want." He pointed to each one, saying what it was for. "Keeper, Beater, Chaser. If you came here to try out for Seeker, stay and watch or try for something else. I'm going to see about substitute Seekers later."

At that, all the people shuffled into their respective groups. Harry smiled to see Lei in the front of the Keeper line. However, he also saw Ron in that line, looking a little nervous. Ginny looked a little confused, then went over to the Chaser line. Harry knew she'd wanted to be the Seeker, but also knew she was a good Chaser.

"Alright, we're going to test Chasers and Keepers first. Lei, Ginny, you're up."

Lei smiled and stepped up with a Nimbus 2000; Harry figured she'd wrote home before school started and asked for one. Ginny had her own Nimbus 2001 and walked proudly over to Harry. Her hand brushed against his and it tingled. They mounted their brooms and shot into the air. Lei looked suddenly nervous and started shaking. Ginny giggled, but Harry mounted his Firebolt and shot up to her side, much to Ginny's irritation.

"Alright, Lei?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"I won't; you'll do fine. Don't worry if you can't keep them all out, she's good."

Lei nodded and Harry came back down. He then opened the wooden box beneath them. He then took the Quaffle and threw it up into the air. Ginny flew over and grabbed it. She then threw it straight at the taller hoop, but Lei shot up and blocked it. Ginny flew over and grabbed it, flew over to the middle, and threw it again. It went straight for the smaller hoop, Lei stretching her arm out to block it. It grazed her fingertips, but didn't stop. It did, however, miss its mark. Ginny's face turned red as her hair. She then flew and got it back, then vaulted it into the other hoop, making a perfect goal. Harry clapped and called them back down. He nodded at them both, making Ron even more nervous. He was next though, and was confident he wouldn't mess up. He flew up to the goal posts to face a seventh year. However, even though he didn't think he had a chance, he blocked all of the shots. Harry clapped for them, nodding at Ron. The rest of the try-outs went much the same way, then came the Beaters. Fred and George stepped up first, taking their clubs and shooting into the air. Harry unleashed the Bludgers and the twins instantly started batting them back and forth, making wise-cracks the whole time. Then, after a particularly interesting move that looked like a ballerina on a broom [done by Fred], Harry called them down, laughing. He tested the other Beaters, most of whom just hit a Bludger into the other's face, but a few were good enough to be considered. Harry then turned to the group of people.

"Well done, everybody, great job. Now, we're going to go to lunch now, and then we're meeting in the common room to see who made what part. Don't forget, right after you see if you made it or not, if you want to try out for Seeker come out here and I'll test you. Good work, everyone, and I'll see you later."

Harry then clapped, along with everyone else clapping for a job well done. He then caught up with Ron and Hermione and sighed.

"Alright, mate?"

"Yeah fine. Just worried about picking and choosing, that's all."

"Well it looked to me like you were picking and choosing during the try-outs."

"Yeah, but there were quite a few good ones. I'm thinking mainly about picking and choosing substitutes; we can't have a ton of them, you know."

"True. Should we get lunch in the common room?"

"Sure, but not Ron. I know you're going to be on the team, that much is obvious, but if you're up there with me then they'll think…you know…"

"Then I'll go down to the Hall too; they could think the same if I stayed with you."

"True. I'll see you later."

"See you."

With that, Harry turned and went up the stairs to the common room. Once there, he asked the Fat Lady not to let anyone in until he was ready. He then summoned Dobby and ordered food, then set to work writing out the lists of names.

There were several people waiting outside the portrait hole by the time Harry opened it up. The Fat Lady looked proud of herself [apparently she'd sung for them while they'd waited], and Harry walked out as everyone looked for their names. Once out of eyesight, he darted down the hallway and stairs. He then ran outside, mounted his broom, and shot up into the air. He flew higher, higher, higher, until he could touch the clouds. He remembered his third year, with the dementors, but pushed those thoughts from his mind. He then flew over to the Quidditch field and landed in the center. He then dismounted to wait for the people to come.

In a few minutes, about ten people walked up, looking a little down. Harry sighed, hoping none of them wanted to beg him for a position. He walked up to them, holding his Firebolt.

"Alright, I know you all are down because you didn't get the position you wanted, or because you think you have no chance at all. That's okay to feel, but don't let it get in the way of your testing. I'm going to test each one of you individually to see if you can catch the Snitch if, for some reason, I can't make it to practice or a game."

The annoying first year from before raised his hand. Harry nodded at him. "Why wouldn't you come? You're the captain."

Harry knew this had been coming and, judging by everyone else's curious looks, decided to tell them simply, hoping to make it short. "I have asthma and if something were to go wrong, either I wouldn't be able to show up or I'd be here but couldn't actually practice or worse yet, play."

No one's looks changed, if anything they grew more quizzical, but Harry's tone had said quite plainly that it was not open for conversation. So he pulled a pair of gloves on, asking everyone to form a line. The first year was in front, making a seventh year look like he was about to curse him. Harry opened the Hogwarts crest and withdrew the Snitch. He then motioned the first year to come up. They both mounted their brooms, Harry flying up. He released the Snitch and blew his whistle. The first year putted up in the borrowed Shooting Star, looking everywhere for the golden ball. Harry kept his eyes peeled, having a pretty good idea where it was just in case the boy couldn't find it. After a few minutes, the first year shook his head. Just as Harry sent him back to the ground, the Snitch whizzed by Harry's face, making him laugh. The first year sulked as Harry took the golden ball into his gloved hands. One after the other, people flew up to try out for substitute Seeker. Harry accepted Ginny alone, knowing that she had plenty of substitutes for Chaser. The two stayed on the field as the rest left, pouting because they didn't get to be on the Quidditch team of Harry Potter.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and smiled. She didn't just see the lightning bolt scar, or the asthmatic pure-blood. She saw Harry, a fifth year Gryffindor with a heart, a soul, and feelings.

Harry saw in Ginny, not a Wesley, nor a girl a year younger than him. He saw the sister of his best friend, and couldn't help but think that his growing feelings for her were somehow wrong. But he didn't stop her when she caressed his cheek and kissed him. But he wouldn't open his mouth to her, though her tongue traced his lips. It was just wrong to snog his best mate's sister, wrong wrong wrong. So he was a little relieved when she backed away from him, but at the same time he longed to feel it again. Ginny smiled, turned and walked away. Harry stared after her, then got onto his broom and, grabbing hers from the ground, flew after her.

"Here," Harry handed her her broom, "its easier to fly there."

Ginny smiled and took the broom, mounted it, and shot up. Harry followed her, soon passing her into the clouds. They flew together for a time, fingers interlocking as they went. As they circled around Hogwarts grounds, Harry couldn't help but remember with a pang the flight from the dragon he'd had just last year. He shook his head to clear it though, wanting to savor every moment of his time with Ginny, flying like this. Soon, however, they had to land. They did so right in front of the doors and dismounted, carrying their brooms to the common room.

Harry and Ginny found Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Lee all sitting in the common room. They sent their brooms to their rooms and sat down, looking into the fire.

_Reviews are loved, hope you enjoyed chapter four!_


	5. Tempers Flare

_Yes well, here's another chapter! Many thanks to fred2008 for the encouragement. _

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this again? I don't own it._

Ginny looked at Harry affectionately before going into the girls dormitories. Harry looked after her until Ron broke him out of his trance by clearing his throat. Harry's cheekbones flushed as he turned to face his friends. Hermione raised her eyes to him, then returned to reading the rather thick book in her lap. Ron picked at his sweater for a bit, suddenly breaking the uneasy silence by turning to Harry.

"Alright mate?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Harry."

"Then, no."

"Then do you mind explaining something to me?"

"Ron, don't."

"Let him ask, Mione. What is it, Ron?"

"Well, we've been friends for...how long...since first year right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And you and Lei have been friends since this summer, yes?"

"Uh-huh"

"So can I ask you a question?"

"Well, I've been waiting for it since you started talking."

"Harry-"

"Stay out of this Mione! Harry, why the bloody hell didn't you give _me_ the keeper position?!"

"What? Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah, and I bloody well deserve an answer!"

"Well fine! My answer is quite simple! I picked Lei because she showed more potential than you in try-outs! And if that's a problem, then you don't _have_ to be on the team at all!"

"Harry! Ron! That's enough! Unlike you two, _some of us_ are _trying_ to study!"

Just then, Lei came through the portrait hole, laughing. Her smile instantly dropped at the sight of the threesome. She walked over to them and settled down in an armchair.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, peachy."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. Ron just rolled his eyes and left, going to his room. Lei raised an eyebrow, turning to Harry and Hermione. Hermione just shook her head and Harry buried his face in his hands.

"What's going on? Why this drama?"

Harry shook his head, "You don't want to get involved in this, Lei."

Lei put a hand on Harry's knee, "Why don't you let _me_ decide that. Now, what's going on?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "Harry and Ronald just had a fight."

"About what?"

"About _you_."

Lei looked completely taken aback and Harry moaned.

"Listen, Lei, Hermione, none of us needs to place blame. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who gave Lei the position of Keeper instead of Ron."

Lei's eyes watered. "Harry, I-"

"Don't you dare start apologizing and saying things you don't mean!" Hermione closed her book with an abrupt snap. Harry raised his head and looked at her, Lei jumping slightly at the sound. Harry sighed.

"If you two are just going to fight about it, then I'll just go to bed like Ron."

At that, Harry got up out of his seat, his arm instantly grabbed by Lei, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"No, Harry, I'll go. I seem to be the...ah..._problem_ here."

With that said Lei got up and went to her room. Harry shook his head and buried his face in his hands again. Fred George and Lee walked over to him, annoying Hermione slightly more.

"Don't worry about it, Harry."

"Yeah, ickle little Ronnie shouldn't throw such a fuss over it."

"Right you are. Anyway, we still have tomorrow off again."

"Yeah, and?" Harry raised his head to look at the threesome. Hermione snubbed them and left to her room. Once she was gone, George looked around to make sure no one else was listening. He then leaned into the conversational circle that had been made.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Tomorrow you'll have another try-out session. Put Lei guarding one end, Ron on the other. We'll do a mini game to see how they react with brooms flying around everywhere and more going on."

Harry's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, George. We can make it subs against the team; then I'll re-appoint whoever happens to be the best in each. Thanks guys, go spread the word; I'll tell Ron and Lei."

At that, everyone got up and went their separate ways. Harry went first to Lei's room, since it was closer to the entrance to the Prefects Hall. He knocked softly on the door, hearing her crying. He pushed the door open, since it was cracked slightly, and sat on the bed next to her.

"Harry, I-I didn't mean to break you and your friends up. I-I'm sorry...so so sorry..."

"Don't be. Lei, I'm the one who put you on the team as Keeper. I'm the one Ron's mad at. _I'm_ the one who's going to put it right."

Lei gasped. "Y-you don't mean? I mean, I know I...but..."

Harry, suddenly understanding what she was saying, put a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm not taking you off. Tomorrow's another day. We're having a mini-game, subs against the team. That way, we can really tell who'd be better in an actual match."

"Okay...if Ron will be on the field with me." Lei laughed nervously. Harry smiled.

"Ron's not mad at you, not at all. He's just mad...mainly at me...but he'll get over it. So, will I see you on the field tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

Harry smiled and left. When he was in the doorway, Lei stopped him.

"Harry?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Least I can do."

At that, Harry closed the door behind him and went to Ron's room. He knocked tentivlly, preparing himself for what was to come next. From inside, he heard Ron's voice growl: "What?" Harry breathed deeply, then said he just wanted to talk. He heard Ron laugh.

"Talk, eh? Is that it? You want to _talk_," he spat the last word, "Maybe I'm not in a _talking_ mood."

"Don't be like that, mate. C'mon, I mean to put it right."

Ron was quiet for a moment, then sighed.

"Scabbers"

Harry smirked, realizing that Ron still missed having Scabbers, the rat form Peter Pettigrew had chosen to live for so many years. He tapped his wand on Ron's door and repeated the name, causing the door to open. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

Ron was lying on his bed, done up in Gryffindor colors. He was twirling his wand in the air, causing red sparks to make horseshoe shapes, much like muggles do when they weld. Harry collapsed into the armchair and sighed. He then twisted his wand in a spiral, mumbling under his breath. A ball of gold sparks, about the size of a snitch, appeared in the air. It went over to Ron's red sparks and collided, the two morphing to form the lion of Godric Gryffindor. Ron smiled as it faded away. Harry relaxed seeing him smile; maybe all wasn't hopeless.

"So, whaddya want?"

"To talk. Just like I said."

"Right. Listen, tell Lei that I'm not mad at her alright?"

"Already did. Honestly, you'd think that I'd know you good enough to know that by now."

Ron shrugged, "Yeah well, I'd give you what you wanted."

Harry felt irritation grow in his chest again. He fought it down enough to keep a calm voice; losing his temper now wouldn't do. "Actually, that's what I came to talk about."

"I'm not gonna apologize, so if that's what you want you might as well clear out now."

"If you'd let me _finish_, you'd know what I want," Harry sighed, collecting himself, "Sorry. I just want to tell you that tomorrow we're sort of, ah, re-doing try-outs."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"We're having a mini-game, subs against the team, to see who'd work better under the stress of an actual game."

Ron's eyes lit up slightly, "So-so I might still have a chance?"

"If you can prove that you're better under stress than Lei, sure."

Ron grinned ear to ear, forgetting for the moment that he was mad. Harry was grateful to have his friend back. Then the two said their good-nights and Harry went to his own room.


	6. Simmer down

_So, SO sorry it's so short! _

_Disclaimer: yada yada blah blah…must I say this again?_

The next morning dawned bright and cheery. Harry hadn't had any dreams the night before, so he was well rested. He quickly cast a cleaning charm on himself and a freshening charm on his robes. With that, he left the room and went into the common room. Lei, Ron, and the twins were already in there talking and laughing. Harry smiled and went over to them. Lei smiled at him and Ron went over to him. He clapped him on the shoulder and ushered him over to where the group was standing. Then Ginny came out of the girls dormitories, blushing when she saw Harry. Ron eyed the two, then continued laughing with Lei and the twins, who were keeping everyone's minds off of what had happened the night before.

"So, Harry, looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just thrilled. Honestly, I don't know if I can do it."

"Don't worry about it. Just have someone go in and tell the old cook you're quitting."

"What _are_ you boys talking about?"

"Harry's got Divination tomorrow."

"Oh, that should be fun."

Harry looked at the twins, the only two who'd been talking, other than when Ginny asked what they were talking about. He laughed. "Actually, I think I'm going to go in there myself, just to see if I can, you know?" At Ginny and Ron's horrified looks he added, "Seriously? I'm not _that_ stupid. I'll probably just owl her this evening, tell her I'm not doing it anymore."

"And you'll be switching classes then?"

"Probably, why?"

Ginny had looked hopeful, but all hope faded from her face. "Oh, nothing. Never mind."

Harry looked at her and opened his mouth to question her but shut it when he saw Ron, who looked like he had when he heard that Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets. He laughed, however, to ease the tension and end the awkward silence. Fred and George picked their brooms up and announced that if they didn't hurry up and go downstairs to eat breakfast there'd be none left. Harry, Ron and Ginny summoned their brooms from their rooms and followed the twins' suit.

In the Great Hall, Harry and Ron plopped down on either side of Ginny, who sat in front of Hermione. Fred and George sat next to Hermione. They all dug in, disgusting Hermione, who'd thought that they'd slow down this time. In five minutes flat, all of them were done shoveling food into their mouths and had stood up with their brooms.

_Read and Review, of course, and give me advice on the secondary try-outs! Thanks!_


	7. One last chance

_Hi guys! SO sorry it took so long but I had the worst case of writers block in the history of the world! Well here you go hope you enjoy!_

Harry offered a hand to Ginny but the look on Ron's face made him quickly cover his gesture. Ginny laughed inwardly and got up, shaking hair from her face. Lei walked over, smiling, and asked if everyone was ready.

"Ready as we're gonna be. The question is: are _you_ ready?"

"Same answer. Let's go."

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Lei, and Hermione walked from the Great Hall together, joined by several other Gryffindors on their way to the Quidditch field. Everyone had their brooms except for Hermione, who was just going to watch. Harry touched Ginny's arm and turned to Lei.

"Are you ready for another flying lesson?"

Lei paled a bit, "Uh, sure Harry. But, uh, _now_?"

"No time like the present. Ginny," Harry leaned toward the redhead and whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She then took her broom and mounted it. Lei did the same and Ginny shot straight up into the sky, soon becoming just a speck.

Her voice drifted down to earth: "Come on scardy-cat, how will you ever learn to fly if you won't leave the ground?!"

Lei gulped and pushed off, shooting up towards Ginny. Then the specks intertwined and Ron gave Harry such a look as to kill a basilisk. He just shrugged innocently and continued on, leading the crowd of shocked Gryffindors.

At the field, they found Ginny and Lei standing in the center of the field, laughing together, though Lei's legs were shaky. Apparently, Ginny had cast a charm on Lei's broom as soon as she'd gotten up there, making it fly faster than ever would have been possible. Lei agreed that it had been a good lesson; her fear of heights was now completely gone. Little did any of them realize, Albus Dumbledore had been watching from his office with grave intensity, secretly worrying for Lei's safety. For you see, Lei was actually Dumbledore's daughter, though she didn't know it. Harry knew, Snape knew, and her adopted parents knew; that was all that was needed at the present time.

The match between the team and the substitutes began with each shaking hands with their opponents. Then each took their broom and flew up into the air. Hermione released the snitch and bludgers and threw the quaffle up into the air. She then ran to the sidelines to watch, not really rooting for either team for obvious reasons: they were all of the same house after all. Ginny took the quaffle and, in a fantastic execution, threw it straight through the center of the highest hoop while flying, much to Ron's annoyance. Lei chuckled slightly but was quickly silenced as the quaffle made its way to her own goal posts. She, of course, saved it, but not without sending her broom into a spinning frenzy. Harry saw it but was too high up to do anything. Ginny, however, heard her screams even before she realized she'd sent them and flew over to the rescue. After a quick charm, the crisis was resolved. As the match continued, Fred and George kept the bludgers away from the team for the most part and sent them flying in the other direction. Harry, high up, watched all this with fascination. However, his muse was broken when a flick of gold caught his eye. The snitch, too, seemed to be watching the match. Harry flew in a downward dip to catch it, drawing the other seeker's attention. The two went down, down, down, until they were within spitting distance of the snitch. But the golden ball had a sense of humor and darted away, forcing the two to pull up before they were impaled by the ground. Harry, however, flew around close to the ground, while the other went back up. Then he saw the snitch, hovering in the distance, and made a go for it. Ginny made a goal, a bludger got past the twins and impaled Lei, and Harry caught the Golden Snitch, ending the match.

Lei didn't cry out; she didn't make a sound. She just went limp and slid off her broom, blood pouring from her nose and cheek where the bludger had made her teeth bite through. Ginny was flying down to Harry, the twins were staring in horror, and Harry held the snitch up above his head. Ron, who was on the other side of the field, flew across and caught Lei as she fell. He then gently swooped down to earth and laid her out. Everyone rushed over to see how she was. Harry franticly pointed his wand at her and mumbled something.

"She's alive. She's just conked out."

A sigh of relief flowed through the crowd as Fred summoned Lei's broom. They all went back to the castle, taking Lei to the hospital wing with all due haste. What they met there was Madam Pomfrey's disapproving lecture on being more careful as she healed her.

"You should really take better care of your fellow students, especially when they're on your side. You," she pointed at Harry, "should know this best of all. She's lucky not to have had an attack with all that happened!"

A collective mumble of inward questioning began. Clearly, Lei had not told anyone about her asthma.

"I'm not sure she wanted everyone to know about that, ma'am. And I told her Quidditch was dangerous when I taught her to play this summer."

This seemed to satisfy the head nurse, for she went on silently mending Lei's wounds then left. In what seemed like hours, Lei opened her eyes and smiled at everyone.

"Alright, Lei?"

"That's such a dumb question."

"Shut-up!"

"Guys! I'm fine, thank-you. I guess I gave you guys quite the scare, huh?"

"Um…Lei?"

"Yes?"

Harry bent over so only she could hear. "You never told them about your asthma did you?"

"Why? Did you?"

"No, Madam Pomfrey did."

Lei's face paled. "Oh. I had hoped to keep it from being a school-wide issue. Oh well; it was bound to come out some time I suppose."

"Yeah."

Gradually everyone left and Lei went back to sleep. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow her to go back to her own room until she was sure she was alright.

_Please read and review with tips on what happens next! I like my readers to be a part of my stories…otherwise we get long waits!_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was haunted by the same dream that night. Only this time it had been Lei's body lying on the ground. He'd woke up with a scream, then wheezes. He searched his bed for his teddy bear in vain. Hermione ran in, picked it up off the floor, and took his inhaler out. He took a hit, then another. He was still breathing hard, so Hermione suggested he take another hit. He shook his head and put the tube back in the bear. He hugged it tight and Hermione regained some color back in her face. She sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed circles on his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…thanks."

"For what?" though Hermione knew what.

"For saving my life. I never thought to look on the floor."

"Oh, it was nothing." she cast her hand in a pish-posh way, "Just my duty as a friend. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow you can get some more dreamless sleep potion."

"But Hermione, we don't have potions tomorrow!"

Hermione sighed, "Are you serious? The time you had Divination is Snape's free hour. So go down there and ask him; tell him what's been happening."

Harry had actually been planning to go to Divination, at least to try, but he knew he had to get the potion. Besides, he'd likely die if he went in there, even if it was only for a moment to tell the old cook he was quitting. He nodded and went back to sleep, hugging his teddy bear and soothed by Hermione's gentle voice.

The next morning, Harry woke up to find that Hermione had left him a present: Crookshanks. The cat was curled up sleeping at the foot of the bed but woke at his first movement. It meowed, waited a bit, and padded over to the door, meowing again. Harry opened the door and closed it after the guest. Then he shook his head and went about getting ready. When he was dressed, he went into the common room to meet Ron and Hermione. He found that the twins were also there, along with Ginny.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Harry." Ginny's voice sounded like she was trying to sound chipper but was worried.

"Something wrong?"

"You tell us." Fred and George said, faces grave.

"Er…"

"I told them Harry. They have a right to know; we're your friends."

"So? I don't care if they know. They know I'm an asthmatic so what's wrong with them knowing that I do in fact have attacks?"

Hermione relaxed a bit and smiled. Ginny went up, touched him on the cheek, and left. Ron looked after her with an unreadable expression on his face. Fred and George laughed and patted Harry on the back before leaving. Ron eyed him for a long while, started to say something, changed his mind and left. Hermione ran after him and Harry walked out, mumbling something to the extent of "It's not my fault she likes me."

In the Great Hall, the trio dug into breakfast, Ron pointedly avoiding talking to Harry. Finally, Hermione got tired of the dirty looks from behind glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Will you two just stop it? Honestly, Ron, your sister has a right to choose the boy she likes, don't you think? Actually, I'd think you'd be happy about her liking Harry; he's the best man I could think of. And if he likes her, which I'm pretty sure he does, so be it. But enough of the dirty looks and ignoring, alright?"

"Sure, whatever."

Hermione rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast. Harry finished his and they waited for Ron. When he was done, they left the hall together, Ron still not talking. They went to Charms and sat down. Professor Flitwick was squeaking instructions to the class about how to charm a teapot to walk. Soon, everyone had a teapot and were trying to charm it. Hermione did it on her first try, of course, and played with it for the rest of the time, keeping it from walking off the desk. Harry got it soon enough and made it tapdance, but Ron could only make it wobble. Class was dismissed and they all went their separate ways: Ron to Divination, Hermione to Arithmancy, and Harry to the dungeons.

Harry slowly opened the door to the potions room to find it empty. He closed the door again and went to Snape's office, where he knocked tentively.

"Come."

Harry opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He found Snape sitting behind his desk, grading homework assignments.

"Hello, Harry. How are things?"

"Not so great, Professor. I, aherm, I need some dreamless sleep potion, if you have any."

Snape looked up. "Of course I do. But I advise you not take it too often; it has addicting effects."

Something in his voice made Harry feel as if he should be defensive, but he wasn't. "No, it's nothing like that; I just had a rough night last night."

Snape's black eyes softened to hear Harry confess such a thing to him. "Alright. If you want to talk, you know I'm right here."

"Yes, Professor." In truth, Harry knew he could never really talk to his potions master. If he were ever to be summoned and interrogated on a whim, he'd not be able to hide such emotions and feelings as would be aroused if he were to tell him what happened. As it was, he took the savior vial and left after thanking the professor. He went straight back to his dorm room, hiding the vial in his robes so as not to attract attention and possibly have it broken.


	9. Quidditch Practice

_I'm sorry it's been taking so long but I've been…detained, in a word. I'm not making any promises on if I'll be able to keep this up to date as often as I did, but I WILL try. Anyway, don't own blah blah blah. Enjoy!_

It was a rainy, dreary evening at Hogwarts. Nevertheless, Quidditch practice went on as normal, the air thick with anticipation. It was only three weeks until the first game of the year against Slytherin, so Harry was drilling the team hard. Fred and George were yelling wise cracks back and forth to each other, making the whole team laugh. Harry was high in the sky, as was Ginny, who was practicing being Seeker. Lei was waiting at her goal posts for the Quaffle, Ron doing the same on the other end of the field. Ginny ducked out of the way of a Bludger. Fred zoomed after it and whacked it at Ron. While he dodged it, Ginny's substitute threw the Quaffle straight into the middle hoop. Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he glared at his brothers. The twins both laughed and exchanged high-fives as they flew past each other. The sun glinted on something and Harry shot toward it, closely followed by Ginny. They went higher, higher, higher, until the field was far below and they were amid the clouds. It was here that they stopped, no longer seeing the Snitch.

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"I-I…"

"I know. You saw it; you weren't just following me."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Ginny, think. I may be the boy who lived, the one who defeated Voldemort, but I don't have it in me to tear my friends apart."

"Just your friends? Nothing more?"

"Even the one I would rather _be_ something more."

"Well at least give me the solidity of a declaration!"

"I can't, Ginny!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it just can't be!"

The chat was interrupted suddenly when Harry saw the Snitch behind Ginny's head. It darted downward and Harry followed it. He pulled up and flew closer to the ground, reaching for the golden ball. Then he got it and blew the whistle at his neck. Everyone flew down and gathered around Harry.

"Alright, good practice but we can do much better than that. Fred, George, in the actual game try to restrain yourselves from joking quite so much. Lei, don't be so tense. Ron, don't make such big dodges. Ginny, you did fine just keep your eyes peeled better; you could have seen it before I did. All in all, well done, everyone."

Everyone clapped and went to the castle with their brooms. Fred and George flew back up to wrangle the Bludgers. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lei, and Ginny stood in the center of the field. Ginny eyed Harry with hurt eyes, which didn't escape Ron's notice. However, he had the grace to ignore it. They all stayed long enough to get the Bludgers from Fred and George and put all the balls back in the box. Then they all took off to the castle together, hunched over against the rain. The twins kept sneaking glances at Lei, making her blush slightly. Hermione made it a point to walk between Ron and Harry [she could sense the tension], and Ginny walked in between Ron and Fred, pointedly ignoring Harry although she was glad he hadn't shown what had happened by not talking to her in the after-practice meet. But still, it'd take her awhile to take in what Harry had said to her.

In the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their pajamas in a corner. Fred, George, and Lee were close by, also in their pajamas. Ginny came in, said good-night, and went to the girls' dorms. Lei came in, exchanged her own pleasantries with everyone, and went to her own room.

"Alright," Ron started, "Harry, you owe me an explanation."

Harry sighed, "Yes, I do. And I'd be more obliging if you asked me more civilly."

Ron took in a deep breath before starting again, more friendly, "Mate, would you like to explain to me what happened between you and my sister?"

Harry stared into the fire. "Well, I flew up high after the Snitch. Ginny followed me. Once up there, in the clouds, we lost sight of it. We…talked."

"I know what you did and it bloody well wasn't talking."

"Yes, actually, it was. Ron, Ginny likes me. Really likes me."

"Don't you pretend you don't like her."

"I'm not. And that's what I told her. I also told her that it wasn't right and could never be."

"Why?!"

Hermione looked up from her book. The room got quiet as everyone stared at Harry and Ron. Harry felt their stares but ignored them. "Because of you! I did it for you!"

The color drained from Ron's face as it dawned on him that Harry had given up loving his sister for the sake of their friendship. Hermione just stared, dumbfounded. But the silence ended abruptly when they heard a door creak. Everyone jerked their heads to see Ginny standing in the doorway to the girls' dorms. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You…you don't want me because of _him_? He's my brother; he's seen me date plenty of guys and he's okay! I can't believe you don't trust him. I can't believe you don't trust _me_!"

"I trust you; I trust him. I just can't believe that it wouldn't tear up all I've ever wanted for you if we were together."

"So you'll break my heart and send me crashing instead of trying?! I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"It's not that I don't trust _you_! I just don't trust your _judgment_!"

"Oui!" As Harry turned to Ron, he met the mean Weasly's left hook. Then he had a knee to his middle. Immense pain flooded his body as he fell to the floor, gasping. The sudden shock and straining for breath triggered an attack, one which he was totally unprepared for. Ron, instantly realizing his mistake, fell to his knees at Harry's side, unsure of what to do. Hermione patted Harry's legs, looking for a pocket or something where his inhaler might be, while he beat the floor with one hand and grasped his chest with the other. His movement got weaker as the seconds ticked by and Ginny started screaming. Lei ran in, took one look, and ran back out. Shortly, she was back with Harry's inhaler and knelt in front of his face. She put the yellow tube in his mouth and pushed the button, telling him to breathe as deeply as he could. It did no good. She tried again with the same effect. By the third try, Harry was unconscious. Hermione shook him and Ron mumbled his name. Lei looked up.

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey in here now!" Lee ran out the portrait hole. Lei turned to Hermione and whispered, "Go get Snape." Hermione nodded and ran out behind Lee. Lei and Ron turned Harry over on his back, trying to relax him. Ginny had stopped screaming and was slumped against the wall, Fred and George on either side of her. After the longest few minutes known to mankind, Lee returned with Madam Pomfrey in tow. The matron instantly cast a charm that returned Harry to consciousness. He wheezed as she put the inhaler in his mouth. Again, it had no effect. Harry slipped into unconsciousness and Madam Pomfrey scooped him up. In a moment they were off to the hospital wing, the whole lot of them, pajamas and all. Ginny had to be supported by Fred and George because she was shaking so bad. She was hysterically mumbling about how it was her fault Harry would die.

Harry's pulse was so weak it took a charm just to find it when they got to the hospital wing. Hermione and Snape were waiting for them there. Hermione rushed to turn the sheets back on an isolated bed and the matron laid Harry out on it. Snape was at his side in a second with a vial of green liquid. Madam Pomfrey brought him back to consciousness, which was harder this time, and Snape put the vial to his lips.

"Potter, you are to drink this, every drop. Do you understand me." Harry nodded his head slightly, his eyes already starting to roll back into his skull. However, he drank all of the potion and visibly relaxed a bit. But he was still barely breathing and his skin was turning cold and clammy.

_A/N: Wonderful cliffhanger isn't it?! I love reviews so make me feel better, eh? Don't worry; I'll tell you what happens soon enough. _


	10. Sirius comes to Hogwarts

_Don't own, you know the drill, honestly why do they make us put this? Anyone with any sense knows no one on this site owns these. _

Fire, earth, sweat, and water. That's what Harry dreamed of. The fire was burning in his scar, the earth was what was at stake, the sweat was forming on his face, and the water was the tears being cried. For days, he was in this state, vegetating in the hospital wing because of a particularly bad asthma attack. Then, in one of the moments when all was dark and he could make out the mumblings of other people around him, he heard shouting.

"Where is he?! Where's Harry?!"

"Shh, shh. He's right over here but I'll thank you to keep it down."

"You have no right to ask this of me! Harry,"

All was quiet suddenly and Harry began to slip back into the dreams. Then, so soft it almost wasn't there, the same voice that had been shouting earlier whispered, "He's dead." Almost immediately after, there was a rush of activity. Like a whirlwind, things were thrown about the room and anguished screams matched the sound. No one tried to stop this madman until a cool voice broke through.

"He's alright, Sirius. Please, calm down."

"D-Dumbledore, he-he's…"

"In a coma, it would seem." the second voice wouldn't be a shock to anyone else, but to Sirius it was like seeing a ghost.

"YOU! You, you slimy, arrogant, pompous, greasy-haired nit! I've known you to do cruel things to get back at us but I never thought even you would stoop this low."

"Because I didn't. And if he didn't tell you then it's not my place to do so. Let him tell you himself, when he can."

There was silence but for a slight swishing of robes as Sirius walked over and sat down next to Harry. It was then that he cried, for the first time since the murder of his whole family, he cried. No one moved to comfort him, only to pick up the mess. Snape and Dumbledore left, as did Madam Pomfrey once she finished picking up. Alone, Harry's godfather cried. He cried as he'd never cried before. Everyone had expected him to cry when James and Lily had been killed, but he didn't. He only concentrated on saving one year old Harry before being dragged off to Azkaban screaming. The long years in the prison had left their mark on him, and this proved it. Before, he would never have dreamed of even shedding a tear over his best mate's son. But now he'd learned the value of life and that you should savor it.

Sirius didn't know how long he sat there, crying over Harry's body, before he felt movement. He sat bolt upright and looked down to see that Harry was opening his eyes. But the boy's voice was so soft and breathy it was more ghastly than encouraging.

"Sirius…"

"I'm here, Harry. I'm here now."

"I'm sorry. Should have told you, you shouldn't have come."

"I'm sure I would have even if I'd known, whatever."

"Shouldn't have…still wanted…should be hiding…"

"Stay with me. If it hadn't been safe, would Dumbledore have summoned me?"

"Dumbledore summoned…"

"Yes. I'm your godfather, Harry. I have rights to the school in case of emergency concerning you."

Harry nodded slightly and let his eyes drift closed. Sirius started to shake him but changed his mind. He knew now he was okay for all intents and purposes, and could now rest easy. He sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he too slept, a welcome action after long hours worrying and crying his eyes out.

It was much later that Dumbledore walked in and saw Sirius slouched in the chair next to Harry, who was no longer in the stilled fevered coma but was stirring slightly in his sleep. What dreams did this boy and this man have? At what point did dream change to reality, or reality to dream? How could anyone mistake Sirius for a murderer, when he broke down at a boy's illness? How could anyone expect this asthmatic Gryffindor to save the world? But in truth, Dumbledore knew the answers. It was believed that Sirius was a murderer because the rat Peter Pettigrew had gotten away. Harry Potter had to bear the fate of the world on his shoulders alone because of the scar on his forehead, and the history that was behind it.

_A/N: I know, it's a short chapter. But the way I see it, you can't really add anything on to it at this point so I'll continue in another chapter, another time, another place. Read and Review! _


	11. Confessions

In a few days, Harry was cleared by Madam Pomfrey to leave, returning to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius, despite his wishes, couldn't accompany him in plain sight through Hogwarts as he was in fact still wanted. So when Ron came down with clothes and apologies for Harry, he brought the invisibility cloak for Sirius. Harry seemed to forgive Ron for the knee to the gut that had started it all, but Sirius made no attempt to hide his lack of forgiveness. But he was civil at least, and when the three got to Harry's room they met with Hermione, who was pacing. As soon as the door was closed and Sirius threw back the cloak, she breathed a clearly audible sigh of relief.

"I was so worried! Harry, here lie down."

"I'm alright, 'Mione, honest. You lie down; you look about ready to snap."

"You have no idea. Lei asked me to tell you she wishes she could be here but had to work on perfecting her potion with some charms or something like that."

"Her charm with some potions?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Long story. Well I guess she doesn't need to be here for this. Sit." Harry drew up a large, comfortable looking scarlet couch with gold trim. Sirius helped himself to Harry's lounge chair, Harry sat on his bed, and Ron and Hermione sat on the couch. Harry took a calming breath and started. "While you two know why I was in the hospital wing, Sirius has no idea apart from, ah, the accident."

"Bloody hell mate, I know I was wrong to knee you but don't make it worse making excuses."

"Okay, after being kneed in the gut, I landed in the hospital wing. But that's all Sirius knows and as my godfather, he should have been the first to know the real reason and instead he's the last. It's pretty bad that Malfoy found out before him."

"Out with it." Sirius's face portrayed none of the sternness in his voice.

Harry sighed. "I have asthma."

There was silence as there had not been when Harry had told anyone or everyone else. He'd expected a round of questions, or maybe a hug, not this. The look on Sirius's face was not so different from one after being punched. All the color had drained from his face, his cheeks flushed pink. His jaw had dropped about an inch. "Asthma…asthma is a muggle disease though, right?"

"It can also be in muggle-borns, half-breds, and occasionally pure-bloods. My friend Lei, like me, is a pure-blooded asthmatic."

The next question was what Harry had expected, but he still wasn't ready. "How will you fight Voldemort if you can't breathe?"

"I can still breathe, see now?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know. I had no idea how I'd fight Voldemort before last summer, let alone now."

Sirius nodded and gave Harry a hug. But somehow, it was now unwanted. Not so much unwanted, but not so expected to Harry. His thoughts had drifted elsewhere, to thoughts of how to defeat the Dark Lord without asthma, let alone with it. After some lighter conversation, Sirius flooed to Dumbledore's office and Ron and Hermione left. Harry lay out on his bed, still thinking about Voldemort as he drifted to sleep, opening the door wide for dreams. However, these were not of his past. This time, Harry Potter dreamed of a battle that hadn't happened yet. He dreamed of the ministry, in a secret room, with Death-Eaters everywhere. He dreamed of Bellatrix laughing as a bolt of green light rushed out of her wand and hit Sirius, his body falling behind a silvery curtain. He dreamed of neutralizing Voldemort's connection to his mind, and of a great battle between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. When he woke up, he knew what he had to do.

_A/N: I know I know, this is possibly my shortest chapter yet. I just had a thought that HAD to be put in RIGHT NOW. Anyway, I'll try to do longer next time. Reviews are appreciated, as are ideas for future chapters because I'm running out. I mean, Harry can only have Quidditch practice or an asthma attack so many times right? Lolz and Ta!_


End file.
